Glow
by xxiiixo
Summary: The rain causes the duo to take shelter, and the fire's glow emanates to new feelings through the night. NoelxSerah.


**_G l o w_**

* * *

The time period was the last thing on either of their minds. The area was dark, a storm passing overhead, the clouds showering over the land in a disastrous way.

Thunder erupted over the horizon, but the sounds within the small building off-cast from the town was much more intense than any form of lightning.

What was an innocent accident in the beginning had transformed into something that was too hard to describe with mere words.

"Serah, are you all right? That storm came out of nowhere."

Noel had helped the young woman into a nearby building that seemed to be abandoned. Yet, there was still portions of furniture, as if, someone had been there but had not returned for quite a while. He slammed the door shut against the violent wind that was threatening to creep inside.

Taking a moment to calm down, the young woman nodded in response while feeling how her clothes were clinging so tightly to her body now. They had been soaked in such a short amount of time.

"Yeah I'm all right. I wonder how long it's going to last though."

She moved over towards a small window near the front door, peering through it to see the weather growing worse with every minute that passed. With not much choice, she decided to make the best of the situation and start figuring out a way to dry their clothes.

"We should probably get warmed up. Last thing we need is for one of us to get sick, eh?"

The young time traveler walked around, searching for anything that might've resembled a fire place. He was able to conjure a small one towards the corner and easily cast a fire spell to get it going. There wasn't much wood stored, but there looked to be enough for a few hours at least.

"I'll see if there's a towel or something you can wrap yourself in while your clothes dry."

Serah went to protest, not wanting to leave him in his wet clothes. She hated feeling selfish in that manner, but the man didn't seem to be giving her a choice.

He finished rifling through a few drawers and came up with one towel and a sheet. It would have to do given their lack of options. After moving towards the small couch, he handed the sheet to her and then walked over to the other side of the room once again.

"Take your wet clothes off. I won't look..don't worry."

The young woman nodded, blushing somewhat both from the heat that was starting to emanate in the room and also the notion that he was so close as she was starting to get undressed. There was no denying, that she did feel an attraction to him. At first it was simply just a physical one, his appearance being very handsome. But over time, it was starting to grow. And it scared her.

She hadn't ever planned on losing her love for Snow. They were to be engaged to be married, but the thought of it now made her cringe in a way. Moving closer to the fire, she laid her gloves down first and went to start unzipping her dress.

But it was stuck.

Sighing a bit in frustration, she stood there for a few minutes fiddling with it only to come up unvictorious. The idea of asking Noel for help made her blush again, but she quickly shook her head. He was a gentleman. He wouldn't think of it as anything else. Confirming the answer with herself, she slowly looked over at the figure standing at the other side of the room.

He had removed his shirt, and seemed to be without his shoes as well. This only made her blush more and falter a bit in her need of his help. Shaking her head, she quickly asked the question before she changed her mind.

"Noel um…can you help me? The zipper is stuck on my dress."

His head glanced back quickly one time to make sure it was safe to walk over before doing so. As he approached her, he moved his arms out in order to grab at the zipper on her side. Her small frame stood still, a shiver running down her spine at the touch of his hands gliding down her side.

He tried not to let his thoughts run into a dangerous territory, but it was proving ever-so difficult to do so. The zipper was still in his hand as he had managed to unzip it on the first try.

"Oh um, thanks. Maybe my hands were just slippery."

Feeling flustered and immensely embarrassed at her inability to simply unzip something, Serah glanced away while trying not to openly stare at the defined chest and arms that were lingering so close to her. Those blue eyes had stared so deeply into her own as he smiled and shook his head at her.

Her heart was beating at an unnatural pace. The palms of her hands sweaty now from the fire and sheer nervousness. She felt like a teenage girl with a crush, but this felt too major to be a crush.

Quickly letting her dress fall to the floor, she slipped out of her shoes and let the sheet wrap around her lithe body. The fire was at full strength now as her hands placed the items of clothing a safe distance away from the flames. It was as she went to lean back up that a tan arm reached over her shoulder to place a shirt and a pair of shoes near her own clothing.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the object of her thoughts directly behind of her. She smiled at him, swallowing nervously as she went to stand upright. However, her feet got caught in an odd tangle of the sheet she had around her shoulders, and she was soon collapsing into that chest that she had been trying not to stare at.

A dark blush crept on her faint cheeks as she tilted her head to look up at the man, only to see him smiling down at her. His blue eyes shone with such genuine care for her, and it made her look away. She shouldn't be feeling such things.

Slowly, she began to stand up with his assistance. His hands remained on her arms while he still stood mere inches away from her.

"You all right?"

"Oh yes. Just the sheet…"

Looking away still, Serah bit at her lower lip while trying to find something clever or nonchalant to say. It was as she began to look at the floor that she noticed he was still wearing his pants.

"Noel, why are you still in those? They're soaked!"

"Aheh…well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Serah shook her head, instantly forgetting how she had been fretting like a girl with a crush mere moments before. She moved over to the couch and grabbed the towel.

"Here, change. I don't want you getting sick."

Noel's smile turned into a bit of a smirk as he grabbed the towel from her. "Yes ma'am."

She then turned away so he could change. But as soon as she did, she realized she had just opened herself up for so much more trouble than she bargained for.

The young man stood there for a few moments, momentarily staring over at the pink-haired woman as she stood with her back turned to him. It was too tempting, this situation. He fiddled with the towel, contemplating what he should do in his mind.

She was in a sheet for crying out loud. And she was already absolutely gorgeous. Her presence made him feel so calm, but his heart raced whenever she smiled at him. Because he knew it was him who made her happy in that instance.

Gripping at the towel in his hand, he inwardly made a decision that would change things for the incredible or for the regrettable.

Serah waited for the sound of something hitting the floor-but it never came.

Staring over at the fire, she tried to calm her thoughts and focus on something else. Her mind seemed to shut down for a few moments until she felt a presence behind of her. The feeling of a breath being inhaled and exhaled close to her neck caused her to feel so many emotions in a single instant.

There didn't have to be any words exchanged to know the message that both were trying to say to one another. As a tan hand hesitantly moved onto the girl's hip, the delicate chest of said girl rose and fell slowly. The fingers trailed cautiously at first, up and then down the side of her body as if to wait for a sign of protest.

One was never given.

The breathing against her neck grew closer, and soon she felt a soft kiss being placed on her bare neck. Her head tilted to the left, as if to grant permission to such a desire. As his lips placed more subtle kisses along her neck and towards her jawline, she knew she had completely let go of her former love.

This man did something to her, he made her feel an array of emotions that no other man had ever come close to doing. And as she accepted this inwardly, she finally allowed herself to turn her body just slightly in order to have her blue eyes stare up into sapphire-ones.

A mere glance was given before a feeling that had been pent up for too long finally took over. Love.

Noel let his free hand run onto the back of her neck just as his head tilted down to capture her soft, pink lips with his own. The feeling was perfection.

The silent submission sealed by their interlocking lips allowed him to progress forward, letting his hand that once rested easily against her hip glide upward in the softest of touches. It was when he discovered her chest that he slowly let his fingers trace along the outline of her right breast.

A soft gasp within their first kiss took place as she felt utterly weak at the simplest of touches, even in a slightly intimate area. It wasn't as if she never had any sort of sexual encounter with her former lover, but even still, she never felt so amazing at this mere touch. It made her thoughts race as she began to envision how the rest of their escapade might feel like. That alone turned her on far too much, far too soon.

Brown hair swayed slightly as the kiss started progressing into a more passionate territory. His other hand moved to gently undo the hair tie holding her long, curls up before falling swiftly against her lithe shoulders. The sheet that had been hiding the entirety of her frame from him fell in that instant, and he sensed a moment of surprise from her end.

He chuckled against her lips, letting his blue eyes stare down upon her fully for a few moments. It was as he did this that a soft blush graced over her fair-skinned cheeks. That blush grew darker as the man's eyes began to shift to show a tint of something she'd never seen before. It was a side of the time traveler that she had yet to experience-Sadness, hope, anger, pain, happiness…and now passion.

Seeing him showing another side to himself and opening himself up even more to her presence only made her want for this intense desire to increase steadily with every glance he gave to her. The time they spent together had been short but seemed like a life time, and she wouldn't of traded his partnership for anything.

But now she wanted something **more**.

And here he was offering that to her.

Her naked body moved on its own accord, pressing itself against his well-built chest just as her body leaned upon her tip toes in order to force the roughest kiss she's ever given a person upon **his** lips. He was caught off-guard for a moment, never seeing this young woman as the type to be so forceful. Sure she got angry, and was hot as hell when she was- but never did she seem like the type to be anything but innocent.

The change in her behavior ignited his own desire, his hands moving along her body to cup at her ass. Their kisses were heated, tongues melding against one another as the towel that had been clinging at his hips slipped away. The overwhelming want and need of this woman was evident, especially as their hips met one another to show his hardness and her wetness.

He bit subtly at her lower lip amidst the roughness their mouths were delivering, just as he whispered to her in a much more soothing tone than would've been possible given the situation at hand.

"I want you Serah."

Staring at her intently, he continued to talk as their bodies seem to completely press against one another now.

"Not just now…for always."

It took everything she had not to cry in that instant. The overwhelming amount of emotions taking over her senses, she had an unreal desire for this man and she didn't even have to question his words because she had always trusted him since day one.

"Always then."

The blush that never seemed to leave her face when he was around returned as she replied in an uneasy manner to him. As she stared up at him still, his trademark smirk touched at the corner of his lips. That look appeared in his eyes again, and soon one of his hands had moved to trace down her stomach towards a more dangerous area.

"Then…let's make this permanent shall we..?"

She knew the meaning of his words, and it was confirmed as his fingers began to trace over her wet folds. Feeling his fingers begin to tease her made her head tilt to the side as she could already feel her knees growing weak. It was unnerving the effect he had on her before, and as his index finger worked its way inside of her, it only proved that point even more.

Biting her lip, she tried not to stare up at him as he was completely focused on her. He wanted to illicit a certain reaction and it seemed as if he was getting it as his smirk increased.

Her hands moved to grip at his hips as she glanced down to notice his manhood fully erect. A blush stained her cheeks as she realized how big he was. As he began pumping his finger in and out of her wetness a bit more roughly, she felt her lips part as she gasped and moaned lowly. It was almost unfair how close she already felt to finishing just from a mere minute or two of his ministrations.

She grabbed at his hand, staring up at him for a second to show the intense desire growing behind her icy blue eyes. Her body gradually fell so she sat on her knees; she felt it was only fair to level the playing field.

He stood there looking a bit surprised, although it was veiled by the deep arousal he already felt just from hearing her moan. It was more so the idea that he was the one making her feel these things, making this amount of wetness drip out onto her thighs. It wasn't like he could deny having these thoughts in the few moments he was able to be alone.

The feeling of her tongue licking at the tip of his length that was already dripping with pre-cum was utter perfection. His imagination was nothing compared to how she took him into her mouth and slowly began to do such a naughty thing that he never thought capable of this young woman. A tan hand moved to run over the top of her head, gently running into her pink hair as she took as much of him as she could into her small mouth. His head tilted back, the sucking noises the only thing breaking the silence as his breathing became far too uneasy.

The fingers that had worked their way into her hair, gripped gently at the locks. She had started sucking harder, only making the pleasure double as her mouth grew hotter from the friction she was creating. At this rate he was going to finish too soon, and he definitely didn't want to do that.

It had always been his desire to finish inside of her, and so he moved his hand to her cheek before barely breathing out a whisper.

"I've yet to claim you Serah."

She stopped slowly, his length moving from her mouth as she looked up at him to see the amount of desire that had taken over his senses.

He had to have her now. Grabbing her arm, he lifted her back up to her feet before moving over to the small table near the fireplace. Her body fell back onto it as he towered over her, grabbing at her legs to lift them up high enough so that he was able to let his dick tease her outer lips which were still insanely wet.

Leaning down to kiss her roughly, he wasted no time in pressing his entire length inside of her. It was a gradual process, and the tightness was almost alarming. He grunted lowly as his lips seemed to ravish her own and she was kissing back with a ferocity that one would only think to see in the elder Farron.

As his hips moved to begin a rougher series of thrusts, her wetness grew hotter and the tightness remained still around the entire length of him. She felt her body becoming rigid at how deeply he was pushing into her, and it felt like he was hitting a spot that no one had ever hit before. The pink hair that sprawled out onto the table began to shift quickly as she seemed to be writhing underneath of him in sheer pleasure.

Her mouth moved from his, as she growled almost hungrily, moving to bite at her neck to mark what was his own. She clawed at his back, her moans steadily becoming screams of pleasure. The proof of this was the intense smacking sounds resounding from their bodies crashing together every second. While she was so lost in the rawness, she failed to notice how the time traveler grabbed at her necklace to rip it from her neck. It was the next step in his complete claiming of her.

Swallowing uneasily, she could feel his thrusts becoming almost unbearable, the sensation increasing as he continued to discover that amazing feeling over and over again. It was as if, only he was able to do this to her. And as he moved to mark another part of her body, her breasts were devoured in a series of marks from his passion-filled ministrations.

Tilting her head against the table, she moaned out his name as if to signal that she was close. His sapphire eyes glanced at her, beholding the moment of ecstasy as she stared at him, letting her body fully fall into his control as she let herself completely tighten around his length.

"Noel..!"

Her eyes never left his own as she reached the peak of her pleasure that was given to her by him. As he burned this image into his memory, he pressed his hips into hers once more just as he let his lips relish her name in his own moment of pleasure.

"Serah…"

Leaning down, he caught her lips with his own in the most passionate kiss that either could muster given their relaxed and tired state. He slipped out of her slowly, the mess going unnoticed in that instant.

It was a moment they shared in the aftermath that was filled with nothing but loving gazes.

"I suppose…I need to get you a new necklace now."

The young woman blushed, not even realizing how her engagement pendant had been ripped off at some point during their escapade.

"Oh…well…I much prefer rings to be honest."

Noel grinned cheekily before moving to kiss her lips quickly.

"It's a good thing I didn't get a necklace then."

Serah blinked in a moment of surprised and bewilderment as she went to protest and question him.

"Aha-how about I show you the next time you decide to get all wet and naked."

"…Now?"


End file.
